


Blue Kool-Aid

by darkmoon711



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Misuse of food product
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoon711/pseuds/darkmoon711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon and Rodney food fight their way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Kool-Aid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burningchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/gifts).



Title: Blue Kool-Aid  
Pairing: Ronon/Rodney  
Rating: G  
Author's Note: This is from burningchaos wanting a Ronon/Rodney with the line; "Is that all you've got?"

 

Rodney held a water balloon filled with a red like substance, aimed at Ronon. "Is that all you've got?”

The silent giant smirked, as he whipped out a water gun filled with blue kool-aid.

Rodney got it in the face. “I told you I hated Blue Raspberry!” He sputtered, and coughed. Then threw the water balloon at Ronon’s hair.

Which didn’t faze Ronon. He had taken to squirting the kool-aid from the gun to his mouth.

“I’m so not kissing you now.” Rodney shuddered as if he could taste the blue drink himself.

“Tasty,” came from the food savage.

“I knew you had no taste in foods. Now, first thing is to get the strawberry jello out of your hair before it sets. Then we can try to fix that blue tongue of yours.” The loud genius started to pull his quiet counterpart towards their room.


End file.
